Tragedy In Dorm::Activities In The Morning::DBSK
by Junhye Cassiopeia
Summary: Hyaaa...akhirnya update juga...mian ya kalau agak lama...mind to RnR? jeongmal gommawo


TRAGEDY IN DORM

::Activities In The Morning::

::DBSK::

Rated : T

Genre : Humor gagal

Happy reading ^^

~DBSK~

Pagi itu, namja cantik dan tampan (?) yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong sedang berjuang (?) untuk membangunkan leader DBSK yang pemalas #plakk# yaitu Jung Yunho

"Yunnie…", panggil Jaejoong dengan nada manja dan sangat sexy (?)

"…" Tak ada respon dari Yunho

"Yun…bangun..", panggil Jaejoong, kali ini dengan nada agak nge-bass

"…"

"Yunho-ya, bangun!", nada suara Jaejoong mulai berubah dari mode Jaejoongie ke mode Kim Jaejoong XD

"…"

"WOI JUNG YUNHO BANGUN COY!", teriak Jaejoong dengan nada preman-preman Tanah Abang (?) yang menggelegarkan seluruh kota Seoul *lebay ah XD*

"…"

Jaejoong mulai kesal, lalu dia mengambil segayung (?) air dari kamar mandi dan mengguyurkannya ke kepala Yunho

"Astagfirullah (?)! Adjie Massaid hidup lagi!", seru Yunho yang tiba-tiba sudah bangun

Jaejoong meloncat ke belakang gara-gara kaget dengan seruan Yunho

Duaakk!

Jaejoong menendang pantat sekseh *hoeek* milik Yunho, dan pantat Yunho dengan suksesnya mencium (?) lantai

"Uwooh…pantatku yang sekseh…", ratap Yunho

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan galak, "Sekarang bangunkan yang lain, aku mau memasak!", perintah Jaejoong

"Andwae~~Aku masih ngantuk, Jae", jawab Yunho dengan nada manja

"Kalau begitu tidak usah makan hari ini"

"Andwae! Ne, ne, aku akan membangunkan mereka..", Yunho pasrah

Jaejoong tersenyum licik, lalu meninggalkan kamarnya dan Yunho

~Di kamar YooSu~

Yunho menatap Junsu yang tertidur dengan posisi lumba-lumba (?) lalu Yunho berniat membangunkan Yoochun terlebih dahulu

"Yo, Chun, bangun!", panggil Yunho dengan nada rap

"…"

"Woy Uchun Si Jidat Lebar, bangun!", seru Yunho

Yoochun mengucek-ucek matanya dengan ekspresi imut *kyaaa*, lalu menguap kecil dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi XD

'Hufft…malas deh membangunkan makhluk satu ini…' batin Yunho sambil menatap Junsu dengan nelangsa

"Su-ie, bangun…"

"…"

"Junsu, bangun, Uchun udah bangun tuh.."

"…"

"Kim Junsu, bangun dong, nanti siang kubelikan boneka lumba-lumba deh.."

"Hyaaaa…! Mau hyung, mauu!", teriak Junsu tiba-tiba sembari loncat tinggi (?) dari kasurnya

Yunho hanya mengelus-elus dadanya menghadapi tingkah hyper dongsaengnya yang imut ini

"Ne~Nanti kubelikan, sekarang kau cuci muka dan sikat gigi dulu, baru sarapan ya..", bujuk Yunho sambil mengelus-elus kepala Junsu *author cemburu* *dilempar panci sama Uchun* #abaikan#

Junsu mengangguk dengan wajah cute, "Ne hyung, hyung sendiri sudah sikat gigi dan cuci muka?", tanya Junsu

Yunho hanya cengar-cengir gaje

"Sudah belum hyung?"

"Hehe..belum Junsu-ah…hehe.."

Bletaakk!

Junsu menggeplak kepala Yunho dengan sangat tidak sopan

"Hyung jorok!"

Sementara itu, Yunho hanya cengengesan gaje sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya seperti monyet #plakk#

"Sudah ya Su-ie, aku mau membangunkan Changmin dulu"

"Gak sikat gigi dan cuci muka dulu, hyung?"

"Nggak ah, nanti aja~"

"Hyaaaa, apa salahku punya hyung yang jorok seperti ini?", ratap Junsu

~Di kamar Changmin~

Cklek

Yunho menyembulkan (?) kepalanya ke dalam kamar Changmin

'Wah, Changmin ternyata belum bangun', batin Yunho

"Changmin, bangun, itu Jae hyung sudah memasak"

"Kyaaaaaaa…! Oke hyung aku segera ke dapur!", Changmin berteriak gaje sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya *Changmin makanan melulu pikirannya XD*

Yunho menarik kerah piyama Changmin

"Ooo..tidak bisa *Sule mode on* Kau harus sikat gigi dan cuci muka dulu!"

"Tapi hyung~~~"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, ayo!", paksa Yunho sambil mendorong Changmin ke kamar mandi hingga Changmin terpeleset #Poor Changmin#

"Ya! Yunho hyuuuunggg!~~~"

Yunho hanya tertawa puas dengan penderitaan Changmin

~Di dapur sekaligus ruang makan~

"Makanan siaaapp!", teriak Jaejoong

"Yeaaah~Ayo makan!", ucap Changmin dengan bahagia

Saat Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun hendak memasukkan sendok berisi makanan dalam mulut mereka, tiba-tiba Jaejoong berteriak gaje,

"STOOOPP!"

"Kenapa hyung?", tanya Changmin kesal karena ritualnya diganggu

"Jangan makan dulu! Aku akan mengecek apa kalian sudah sikat gigi dan cuci muka!", jawab Jaejoong

Jaejoong menghampiri Junsu, "Bagus, Su-ie!", katanya sambil menepuk kepala Junsu, Junsu hanya cengar-cengir

Lalu Jaejoong beralih ke Yoochun, "Gigimu memang mengkilap, Chun, seperti jidatmu!", kata Jaejoong, setengah mengejek setengah memuji, Yoochun diam saja

"Bagus Changmin, tumben sikat gigi dan cuci muka?", tanya Jaejoong kagum

"Dipaksa Yunho hyung~", jawab Changmin sambil bersungut-sungut

Jaejoong melemparkan pandangan ke arah Yunho, lalu tersenyum manis

"Hyaaaaa! Yunho-ya, kenapa belum sikat gigi dan cuci muka? Itu di gigimu masih ada kotoran *Yunppa jorok!* dan matamu masih ada beleknya (?)!", pekik Jaejoong

Yunho hanya cengengesan aneh, "Hehe..mian, Jae.."

"Sekarang cuci muka dan sikat gigi dulu!"

"Jae…malas.."

"Kalau tidak mau, kalian semua tidak boleh makan!"

"Hyuung~~Kenapa kami disangkutpautkan?", protes Changmin

"Iya hyung, kan yang salah cuma Yunho hyung..", timpal Junsu

"Betul hyung..", sahut Yoochun

"Dongsaengdeul, kenapa aku disalahkan? Aku malas berdiri, mau makan sekarang..", Yunho tetap keras kepala

PLETAAKK!

Junsu, Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Changmin melempar Yunho dengan sendok besi #Poor Yunho#

"Hwaaaaa~Appo…", rintih Yunho

"YUNHO HYUNG! SEKARANG CUCI MUKA DAN SIKAT GIGI DULU!", seru JaeYooSuMin *capslock jebol*

"Ne, ne~~", sahut Yunho pasrah

Kemudian Yunho pergi ke kamar mandi, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho, Changmin telah mengambil jatah makan Yunho karena kesal, dan hyungdeulnya mendukung perbuatan nista si magnae itu

"Ini sudah, looohh mana makanku?", tanya Yunho setelah kembali ke meja makan

"Molla~~~", jawab dongsaengdeulnya serempak

"Jae, kau tahu?", tanya Yunho

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya

"Hwaaaaaaa~~~My food!", ratap Yunho sok Inggris

~FIN~

Haah..mian ya readers, author update nya agak lama…dan sekedar info, setiap kejadian itu author buat menjadi 4 cerita, jadi Activities In The Morning ini akan author buat ke versi Super Junior, SNSD dan SHINee..dan author menuruti review paling banyak, yaitu dimulai dari Boyband yang paling senior dulu…

Nah, sekian cuap-cuap author, mohon epep author yang gaje ini direview…^^

Jeongmal gommawo~~~

^^MochiHyun^^


End file.
